Broadcast
by dyanaaLee
Summary: Baekhyun adalah penyanyi senior sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah penyanyi yang baru saja debut. Keduanya bertemu saat baru saja sama sama bermain drama. Yaoi Fic / Pairing Baeksoo / Mind to RnR


Tittle : Broadcast

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo

Genre: Drama sebelum drama

Pairing : BAEKSOO, BAEKDO, Light and Earth on top, hahaha

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

"APA? SECOND NAMJA?" Aku hanya dapat membelalak horor ketika manajerku yang kelewat menyebalkan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya menyebutkan posisiku dalam drama yang akan kumainkan nanti. Oh ayolah, apa yang akan dikatakan netizen saat mengetahui penyanyi kelas atas seperti Byun Baekhyun, dengan penjualan album lebih dari satu juta copy per tahun dan memenangkan triple crown dari setiap acara music saat comeback stage hanya mendapatkan peran utama kedua dalam debutnya sebagai aktor. Terkutuklah manajer bodoh yang memaksaku mencoba bermain drama setelah menimbang nimbang lama dengan mengatasnamakan' tren'.

"Ssstt, kecilkan suaramu!" pria itu menempelkan telunjuk pada bibirnya saat kami mulai menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung cafe karena teriakanku sebelumnya.

"Kau yang berhenti bersuara Xi Luhan" ucapku sengit, masih dengan melotot pada pria yang sayangnya tampan itu.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mencari pembelaan diri agar tak berakhir dengan kugantung di Namsan tower. "Drama terbaru SM-B tv (Seoul Machine Broadcast) ini bercerita tentang seorang pemuda polos yang bercita cita menjadi seorang penyanyi. Jadi pemeran utamanya haruslah penyanyi yang baru saja debut agar menyesuaikan dengan jalan cerita."

"Menurutmu aku sudah tak polos? Aku tak percaya, dikalahkan oleh penyanyi yang baru saja debut. Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya, kau hanya menjadikanku tumbal agar lebih dekat dengan Kris bukan? Terkutuklah kau Luhan" perkataan Luhan benar benar membuat kepalaku terasa pusing. Omong kosong apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Aku, Byun Baekhyun, selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan nomor satu selama hidupku, fansku selalu berkata suaraku adalah candu dan wajah tampanku dapat membuat mereka yang melihatnya terhipnotis karena kharisma yang terpancar. Hanya dengan sedikit mengembangkan senyuman di bibir tipisku dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, aku bertaruh bisa membuat para gadis jatuh dalam pesonaku dan memutuskan kekasih mereka masing pria mirip rusa itu sudah menjatuhkan deskripsi yang melekat dalam diriku itu dalam sekejap mata. Tanpa membicarakannya terlebih dahulu, dan tanpa membuat kesepakatan sebelumnya, ia dengan mudahnya meneken kontrak dengan Kris, CEO dari SM-B tv. Hingga memaksaku untuk menerima ketidakadilan ini. Sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk mengikat Luhan dalam karung dan menenggelamkannya di sungai Han. Tapi sayangnya Luhan termasuk dalam kategori manajer tampan dengan sasaeng fans ganas yang bisa menghantui sisa hidupku jika idola mereka terluka.

"Eeeyy, jangan berpikiranseperti itu. Aku memang menyukai Kris, tapi tak mungkin aku tega menjadikanmu tumbal. Ayolah Baek, fans juga menunggu untuk melihatmu berakting. Kau tau kan drama yang dihandle Jongin tak pernah gagal..." Luhan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, masih berusaha membujukku. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, mencoba beraegyo ternyata. Ck,itu tak akan mempan untukku Bung!

"Aku tak peduli dengan sutradara itu! Siapa namanya? Jongout, Jongup, Jongdown"

"Jongin.." Ucap Luhan jengah.

"Ya itu dia? Aku tak peduli, batalkan saja kontraknya, lagipula aku tak berminat bermain drama. Hanya membuang waktuku saja!" aku mengibaskan tangan tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Namun perkataan Luhan berikutnya kembali membuat darah memenuhi ubun ubunku. Sepertinya manajerku harus menemui dokter yang dapat mengembalikan isi otaknya.

"Kau bisa kena denda Baek, aku tak mau menanggungnya. Lagipula drama ini sudah masuk jadwal produksi dan pembacaan naskah pertama akan dilakukan minggu depan" ucap pria di hadapanku dengan santai sembari menyeruput cappucino dalam genggaman tangannya.

"XI LUHAN" teriakanku membuat Luhan terkaget dan menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Hehe, tenang saja Baekhyun sayang, semuanya tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Kalau kau mau protes lebih baik temui Kris. Kris yang merekomendasikan penyanyi baru itu kepada Jongin.." Lanjut Luhan kembali dengan senyuman lebar yang terpasang di wajah menyebalkannya.

. . .

Kyungsoo POV

Hembusan angin di halaman parkir SM-B tv kali ini terasa berbeda dibanding saat pertama kalinya aku datang sebagai penyanyi pendatang baru di salah satu acara music mereka. Beberapa hari yang lalu, CEO dari SM-B tv menghubungi manajerku dan menyatakan jika aku terpilih menjadi salah satu pemeran utama dalam drama remaja yang akan mereka produksi. Seperti mimpi manis yang melintas dalam perjalanan karir yang baru kurintis, tawaran dari CEO itu kuanggap sebagai keberuntungan yang tak sengaja diturunkan jemari penuh anugerah dari Tuhan.

Dengan kepercayaan diri penuh dan sudut bibir yang terkembang aku melangkah pasti memasuki gedung dengan tinggi 43 lantai tersebut bermaksud menemui CEO yang menurut manajerku memiliki garis wajah hampir menyerupai bintang film Hollywood itu. Tunggu, sebelum melangkah masuk, aku harus memastikan jika penampilanku tak terlalu buruk.

Hmm, jeans hitam dan kaus lengan panjang hitam ini cukup fashionable. Berkaca pada pernyataan adik sepupu perempuanku bahwa pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu terlihat lebih sexy dan berkelas, walaupun aku sedikit sangsi tapi pendapatnya itu perlu kuperhitungkan.

Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang won pada sopir taxi yang mengantarku, langkahku sempat terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil Ferrari silver parkir tepat di depan taxi yang kutumpangi sebelumnya. Sopir taxi itu terlihat jengkel dan langsung mengebut setelah mundur beberapa centi meter dari mobil Ferrari di depannya agar dapat melangkah maju. Tak lama, seorang gadis berpenampilan tomboy keluar dari mobil ferarri dengan gerakan slow motion saat ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Mungkin mata sipitnya belum beradaptasi baik dengan cahaya matahari ketika kacamata itu terlepas karena detik berikutnya si gadis tiba tiba jatuh terjungkal ke depan. Sebagai seorang pria, tentu aku tak dapat membiarkannya meringis begitu saja. Ia butuh sentuhan lembut setelah jatuh dengan tak elegan.

"Kau baik baik saja nona?" tanyaku pelan dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Masih kurang lembut ternyata, karena si gadis tiba tiba saja berteriak di depan wajahku dengan mata yang melotot sempurna dan jari telunjuk yang mengarah tepat di depan hidungku "NONA KATAMU? Hah, Ini sudah cukup menambah kesialanku hari ini"

"Minggir!" setelah bangkit dari posisi terjungkalnya, ia mendorongku kasar dan melangkah memasuki gedung SM-B tv dengan raut wajah kesal.

Kenapa dengannya?

. . .

Author POV

Setelah memikirkannya sepanjang waktu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Kris di SM-B tv. Keputusan CEO itu untuk memakai penyanyi pendatang baru sebagai pemeran utama pertama dalam drama terbaru stasiun tv tersebut dan menjadikan Baekhyun hanya sebagai pemeran utama kedua telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Harga dirinya jatuh. Salahkan orangtua Baekhyun yang slalu menanamkan prinsip perfection is the best way to get succesful. Membuat Baekhyun sama sekali tak dapat mentolerir keputusan CEO tampan itu.

Tanpa basa basi dan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun menerobos masuk ruangan kerja Kris. Ia memang akrab dengan Kris semenjak debutnya 5 tahun yang lalu, jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk berbasa basi.

"Hai Baek.." Sapa Kris ramah, pria dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata rata itu bukan tak dapat melihat kilatan di mata Baekhyun, saat ia masuk ke ruangannya dan menutup pintu kembali dengan setengah membanting. Kris hanya mencoba bersikap normal dan tak terbawa dengan kelakuan menyebalkan Baekhyun.

"Jangan basa basi Hyung" jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus, ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Kris. Dilihat dari tingkat kekusutan pada wajahnya, Kris tau betul Baekhyun sedang dalam mood level terendah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris pelan dan alis saling bertautan, terlalu bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Luhan sudah mengatakannya padaku. Tega sekali kau Hyung hanya menempatkanku sebagai pemeran kedua dalam drama terbarumu"

Kris menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ia mengerti dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Pasti ada yang salah dari penyampaian Luhan mengenai pembagian peran dalam drama nanti.

"Pemain merupakan rekomendasi langsung penulis naskah dan sutradara. Aku hanya memberi lampu hijau saja.."

"Tapi Luhan bilang.."

"Ck, dia hanya menjadikanku kambing hitam agar terhindar dari amukanmu.." Kris tersenyum lembut, tetapi senyumannya sama sekali tak dapat meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Karena pria itu masih merenggut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Daripada merenggut seperti itu, lebih baik kau coba baca naskahnya terlebih dahulu. Sudah kuberikan pada Luhan kemarin. Kau tau karya dari Joonmyun tak pernah gagal. Dia memenangkan penghargaan penulis naskah terbaik tahun lalu. Kurasa ia juga punya alasan tersendiri memasang Kyungsoo sebagai pemeran utama."

"Kyungsoo?" Kedua alis Baekhyun saling bertautan mendengar nama asing yang terlontar dari mulut Kris.

"Kau belum mengenalnya? Huh, Do Kyungsoo itu penyanyi baru yang akan bekerja sama denganmu.."

"Heol, aku tak punya kepentingan apapun untuk mengenalnya.." Seolah tak mau kalah, Baekhyun menaikkan sudut bibir bagian kanan menambah kesan angkuh pada wajah tampannya saat Kris menjelaskan mengenai pria bernama Kyungsoo. Kris menghela nafas panjang, ia menumpu kedua punggung tangan pada dagunya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Cobalah untuk mengenalnya. Dia sangat menyenangkan. Dan ah, kebetulan dia juga akan datang kemari. Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengannya" Baekhyun sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya karna enggan menemui musuh barunya yang ia ketahui bernama Kyungsoo. Tetapi suara pintu yang terbuka memaksanya kembali duduk dan memandang seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Kris.

Baekhyun tak memiliki pemikiran lain pada pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Kris dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam itu kecuali selain dia.. "Pendek?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Kris berdecak "Ck, Dia hanya berbeda beberapa centi darimu Baek!"

"Anyeong haseyo Sajangnim, maaf menunggu lama" pria yang Baekhyun sebut pendek itu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Kris, ia memiliki bibir tebal menyerupai hati yang mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis pada Kris dan juga Baekhyun. Matanya membulat seperti burung hantu ketika ia melihat Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekyun balik menatapnya, otak kedua pria itu langsung merespon dengan cepat ketika melihat wajah yang tak asing dalam ingatan mereka karena baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau!" sahut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan nada suara yang berbeda. Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung sedangkan Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan mata yang melebar horor.

"Halo, Kyung. Ayo duduk.."

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terperanjat karna terlalu kaget. Ia masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan kehadiran pria mungil di sebelahnya. Pria yang ia ingat bertubuh pendek dan sudah lancang memanggilnya nona saat berpapasan dengannya di halaman SM-B tv sebelumnya.

"Kyung, perkenalkan dia Byun Baekhyun. Lawan mainmu di drama baruku nanti" ucap Kris lembut dan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya. Bola mata Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan saat mata bulat itu bertemu dengan kedua mata Baekhyun, bibirnya kembali menampilkan senyuman manis.

"Anyeong. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Oppa berjanji akan bekerja dengan keras dalam drama nanti. Mohon bantuannya."

"O-OPPA?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak tak percaya saat mendengar kalimat ringan dari si pria bertubuh mungil. Kris tersedak dan langsung menahan tawanya, namun sejurus kemudian ia berdehem karna Baekhyun menghadiahinya tatapan mata mematikan.

"Ehem, Kyung. Baekhyun itu.. Priaa? Kau tak mengenalnya? Dia penyanyi solo yang sangaaat terkenal"

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak kaget dan ia terlonjak. Ia menatap Kris dan Baekhyun secara bergantian dengan ekspresi berbeda, tatapan meminta penjelasan pada Kris dan pandangan memastikan saat ia melihat wajah Baekhyun "Astaga, maaf kukira kau seorang gadis. Kau sangat cantik dengan eyeliner itu. Aku juga tak begitu banyak mengenal artis. Maafkan aku!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuh berulang kali kepada Baekhyun. Sayangnya Baekhyun sudah terlanjur kesal, moodnya hancur total, ia memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan berdecak tak percaya.

"Cukup omong kosong ini, aku mau pulang" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya berniat meninggalkan Kris beserta penyanyi pendek yang sudah menghinanya dengan menganggap Baekhyun seperti gadis. Yang benar saja, apa pria kecil itu tak pernah berkaca? Dengan postur tubuh mungil, dan kulit putih mulus juga mata bening besar, pria kecil itu lebih pantas untuk disebut seorang gadis dibanding Baekhyun, seharusnya ia menyadarinya. Semua cermin pun akan membenarkan pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Baek, jangan lupa. Minggu depan pembacaan naskah pertama" Kris berteriak saat Baekhyun sudah mencapai pintu ruangannya.

"Terserah.." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

. . .

"Puhahahaha, dia mengira kau perempuan?" Luhan hampir tersedak minumannya saat mendengar cerita Baekhyun perihal pertemuan pertamanya dengan si penyanyi baru, Do Kyungsoo. Pria dengan mata yang slalu terhias eyeliner itu memutar bola matanya jengah, merasa menyesal karna memilih manajer konyolnya sebagai objek curahan hati karena Luhan ternyata tak bisa menunjukkan empatinya sama sekali.

"Berhenti tertawa Lu, atau aku akan menenggelamkanmu di Laut Mati!"

Luhan menahan tawanya dan menelan ludah susah payah, ia berhenti tertawa dan lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu takut jadi sasaran amukan artisnya lagi.

"Maaf, ceritamu benar benar menarik. Aku jadi penasaran, dan ingin melihat langsung wajah yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu"

"Dia tak lebih tampan dariku!" Ucap Baekhyun malas, ia memainkan sendok kecil di atas cangkir americanonya.

"Kurasa otakmu semakin lama semakin bermasalah Baek! Kepercayaan dirimu sudah melebihi 100% sekarang!" kali ini Luhan yang berbicara dengan nada malas.

"Hah, aku memiliki ratusan alasan untuk percaya diri berlebihan. Sebenarnya otakmu yang bermasalah Lu, kau seharusnya segera ke psikiater" Luhan sudah siap siap melontarkan kalimat cerdas untuk melawan ledekan sadis Baekhyun, saat terdengar keributan ketika seseorang memasuki cafe tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun bersantai diikuti puluhan gadis yang Luhan perkirakan masih berstatus pelajar SMA. Pria itu menelan kembali kalimatnya. Ia menatap arah pintu masuk dan berdecak saat melihat siapa sumber pembuat keributan itu.

Seorang pria tinggi, dengan rambut blonde dan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi bawah matanya melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Beberapa bodyguard di belakangnya menghalau kerumuman gadis gadis itu dan menggiring mereka keluar dari cafe.

"Hai Baek, hai Lu.."

"Oh hai Tao!" Sapa Luhan hangat, tak begitu dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu tak menjawab sapaan Tao, dan malah asik dengan americanonya.

"Baek, kudengar kau akan bermain drama?" tanya Tao langsung tanpa berbasa basi dan mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kilatan muncul dalam sorot mata Tao saat ia melihat Baekhyun tak tertarik dengan moment kedatangannya.

"Cepat sekali kabar beredar" ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Kau harusnya sudah terbiasa. Netizen netizen itu tak akan membiarkan kabar sekecil apapun terlewatkan.."

Sudut bibir kanan Baekhyun sedikit terangkat, bermaksud membuat sebuah senyuman, sayangnya itu justru terlihat seperti kesan meremehkan yang membuat kedua mata Tao menyipit.

"Tapi kudengar kau hanya jadi pemeran figuran?" Ucapan Tao mulai sengit.

Luhan sudah akan bersuara memperingatkan Tao kalau Baekhyun sedang dalam level terendah untuk diajak berdebat. Tetapi ia bingung bagaimana cara melerai perang dingin yang tak pernah usai di antara mereka berdua. Mereka sudah terjangkit virus 'Tom dan Jerry' stadium akhir yang tak mungkin bisa disembuhkan. Luhan sudah membulatkan mulutnya bermaksud menyela percakapan, tetapi kalimat dari Baekhyun menginterupsinya terlebih dulu.  
"Lalu apa masalahmu?" Nada suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi.

Tao mengendikkan kedua bahunya "Tak ada, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku sama sepertimu akan bermain di drama terbaru stasiun tv KBC, bedanya aku dapat peran utama" Tao menyeringai, sedangkan Luhan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Tak berani menatap Baekhyun dan Tao lebih lama. Sebentar lagi Tao akan habis.

Perkataan Tao telah menyulut emosi Baekhyun. Saat ini ia sedang tak dapat diajak bercanda apalagi bertengkar. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengutuk Kris dan Luhan yang sudah membuatnya berakhir dengan sindiran dari musuh bebuyutannya, model langganan majalah fashion dengan wajah seperti panda jelek dari China itu. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan menggenggam cangkir americano yang masih tersisa banyak. Kilatan juga mulai muncul dari sorot matanya.

"Oh ya? Kau mendapat peran utama?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya bermaksud meminta kejelasan.

Tao tersenyum angkuh dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu selamat"

Tao terkejut setengah mati saat kopi americano yang sebelumnya masih berada dalam cangkir Baekhyun sudah berpindah tempat jatuh mengguyur kepalanya. Rambutnya yang baru saja diwarnai blonde beberapa jam yang lalu harus berubah warna kembali menjadi coklat karena mendapat sentuhan warna dari Americano Baekhyun. Mulut Tao membulat, dan belum sempat ia membalas perlakuan Baekhyun, pria itu sudah melengos meninggalkan Tao diikuti Luhan yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ck, aku sudah mencoba memperingatimu" ucap Luhan pelan dengan menepuk bahu Tao sambil berlalu.

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu menuju apartemennya. Tak sengaja membuat marah senior yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya dalam drama nanti membuat semangat hidupnya menurun. Kyungsoo menyesal mengapa ia tak mencari tau tentang Baekhyun sebelumnya? Kesan pertama sudah buruk, dapat dipastikan beberapa bulan ke depan, syuting drama tersebut akan menjadi mimpi indah dalam konotasi kebalikan bagi Kyungsoo. Membayangkan wajah Baekhyun saat marah membuat Kyungsoo menghirup oksigen banyak banyak.

Ketika Kyungsoo akan memasukkan kunci, ternyata pintu apartemennya tak terkunci, mungkin manajernya sedang ada di dalam apartemennya. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan aroma harum Lasagna langsung memenuhi indera penciuman Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Yixing Hyung" sapa Kyungsoo pada sang manajer sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Yixing yang sedang berada di meja makan langsung menoleh dan memberikan senyuman khas dengan lesung pada kedua pipinya.

"Hai Kyung. Ayo makan, aku membuat Lasagna.." Yixing meletakkan satu pinggan penuh berisi Lasagna di atas meja dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil piring beserta garpu. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lesu menuju meja makan yang langsung tertangkap penglihatan Yixing.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tak apa, hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana cara bertahan hidup beberapa bulan ke depan.."

"Hahaha, memangnya Kris berbuat apa padamu?"

"Bukan Kris Hyung.." sahut Kyungsoo lemas.

"Lalu?" Yixing kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua piring dan dua garpu. Kyungsoo mengambil salah satunya, dan mulai menikmati Lasagna buatan Yixing.

"Kau tau Hyung, aku tak sengaja menyebut Baekhyun sunbaenim sebagai seorang gadis, dan dia benar benar marah padaku" mulut Kyungsoo kini penuh dengan Lasagna buatan Yixing, sangat menyenangkan melampiaskan kegalauan hati pada makanan. Dan lasagna buatan Yixing rasanya tak kalah dari buatan resto itali kelas atas, benar benar terasa enak.

"Hahaha, kau konyol sekali Kyung, sudah kubilang agar kau lebih banyak menonton infotainment daripada kartun Pororo!" ucap Yixing sembari menunjuk Kyungsoo menggunakan garpu di tangannya.

"Heol, Menonton gosip tak kan bisa membuatku tertawa. Lagipula, untuk apa dia menggunakan eyeliner tebal seperti itu? Dalam penglihatanku dia sudah seperti seorang gadis tomboy" Kyungsoo kembali membela diri, ia memakan Lasagnanya dengan rakus.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Baekhyun memang terkenal dengan watak kerasnya. Mungkin kau bisa lebih mengakrabkan diri dengannya selama syuting nanti"

"Aku tak terlalu berharap!" Lasagna di atas piring Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Pria bertubuh mungil itu membawa piring kotornya ke bak cuci piring di dapur, sedangkan Yixing masih belum menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya, ia mengunyah Lasagna dengan hati hati dan penuh penghayatan.

"Oh ya, Jongin mencarimu tadi" ucap Yixing tiba tiba saat ia teringat sutradara andalan SM-B tv itu menelpon Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Kyungsoo tiba di rumah.

"Kim Jongin? Untuk apa dia mencariku?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya, tangannya sedang sibuk menggosok piring kotor miliknya.

"Kau tak lupa kan kalau dia sutradara drama yang akan kau mainkan nanti?"

"Aku ingat, hanya saja sedikit heran.."

"Heran bagaimana?"

"Kau tau Hyung! Ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. Aku berpapasan dengannya di gedung SM-B tv saat menemui Kris Hyung tadi dan saat melihatku pandangannya seperti menelanjangiku. Matanya menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Apa wajahku sejelek itu sampai sampai dia melihatku seperti melihat fosil langka? Huh, aku tau dia tampan, tapi rasanya konyol juga kalau dia menganggap jelek wajah orang lain dengan semudah itu" Kelopak mata Yixing melebar saat Kyungsoo mencurahkan isi hatinya soal pria bernama Kim Jongin. Tak lama, Kyungsoo selesai dengan urusannya mengenai piring kotor dan berjalan mendekati Yixing yang belum menyelesaikan makannya.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu Kyung, mungkin memang wajahnya seperti itu sejak lahir.."

"Atau mungkin dia terkena kutukan?" jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Konyol! Tapi kuharap kau tetap menghubunginya Kyung. Bersikaplah manis pada calon rekan kerjamu" Yixing memberi peringatan pada Kyungsoo sambil berlalu membawa sisa piring kotornya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang setelah mengetahui jika rekan rekan kerjanya nanti terdiri dari manusia manusia yang aneh.

. . .

At Cafetaria SM-B tv

"Latte atau original?"

"Original please" Jongin meraih secangkir kopi hitam yang disodorkan seorang pria berkulit pucat dan langsung menyeruputnya perlahan. Aroma kuat dari kopi original tersebut membuat sensasi nyaman setelah ia meminumnya yang membuat bibir tebal Jongin mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu tiba tiba.

"Bagaimana apanya Oh Sehun?" Jongin balik bertanya, masih dengan menghirup aroma dari kopi di cangkirnya.

Sehun mengambil posisi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin, ia mengambil satu sachet gula dan menambahkannya pada kopi Lattenya "Aku bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu soal drama kali ini?"

"Tak ada yang istimewa.." Jongin mengaduk kopinya dengan sebuah sendok kecil setelah menambahkan sedikit brown sugar ke dalamnya.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku sudah melihat wajah dua pemain utama yang kau pilih bersama Joonmyun, dan kurasa ada suatu hal yang membuatmu lebih memilih Kyungsoo sebagai pemeran utama daripada Baekhyun. Kau tau? Fans Baekhyun di seluruh Korea membuat aksi protes soal pemilihan peran ini, tapi masih saja kau keras kepala"

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat dari Sehun, ia memang memiliki alasan khusus memilih penyanyi bernama Do Kyungsoo itu saat Joonmyun menyodorkan beberapa foto penyanyi yang menjadi rekomendasinya. Bisa dibilang love at the first sight, tentunya jika dilihat dari sudut pandang sutradara dan actornya, tidak atau mungkin belum lebih dari itu.

"Karakter Baekhyun memang cocok sebagai pemeran utama kedua. Aku tak butuh ketenarannya untuk mendapat rating yang tinggi dalam drama nanti, tapi saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo, aku tau dia orang yang tepat.."

"Kau yakin hanya sebatas itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolaahhh, saat melihat wajahnya aku tau kalo garis wajah lembut itu sangat mirip dengan diaaaa.." Sehun bersuara dengan sangat pelan, saat itu ia melirik ke arah Jongin untuk melihat perubahan ekpresi yang kemungkinan muncul di wajah sutradara berkulit tan tersebut. Perkiraan Sehun tak meleset, ia melihat sorot mata Jongin mulai meredup sedangkan tangannya masih setia menggerakkan sendok di atas cangkir kopinya. Perubahan raut wajah Jongin itu memunculkan rasa bersalah dalam hati Sehun. Sebagai asisten sutradara yang sudah lama mengikuti Jongin, Sehun sangat mengenal baik sutradara itu. Jongin memiliki masa lalu yang tak begitu baik, dan terkadang hanya Sehun yang dapat memahaminya.

"Maaf kawan, aku tak bermaksud membuka luka lamamu.."

"Santai saja, kau memang benar. Wajahnya memang mirip dengan dia, tapi bukan hanya itu yang menjadi bahan pertimbanganku. Dia memiliki karakter yang kuat, aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku saat melihat video ketika ia bernyanyi di atas panggung. Karakternya sangat berkharisma!" Sehun mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Jongin, ia tau betul Jongin tak akan pernah main main dalam pengerjaan setiap dramanya, ia bahkan lebih perfeksionis beberapa tahun yang lalu saat drama yang dikerjakannya lebih banyak mengandung unsur action dan thriller.

"Kau benar, wajahnya sangat lembut namun sangat kuat. Dia sangat cocok dengan karakter buatan Joonmyun" Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali sambil menyeruput Lattenya.

"Ngomong ngomong soal Joonmyun, dimana dia sekarang? Aku belum melihatnya beberapa hari ini?"

"Dia sedang mengerjakan naskah episode 2 dan 3. Mungkin pergi mencari inspirasi.."

"Biasanya dia mencari inspirasi sambil melihat bunga mae bermekaran. Tapi ini sudah musim gugur, kalau dia pergi ke taman bunga mae, dia hanya akan melihat batang batang yang gundul" Sehun bergumam, ia meminum kopinya sedikit sebelum akhirnya meraih ponselnya bermaksud untuk menghubungi Joonmyun.

"Jangan ganggu Joonmyun, Sehun ah! Biarkan saja, dia butuh ketenangan untuk pengerjaan naskahnya" Jongin menginterupsi Sehun yang sudah mulai mendial nomor Joonmyun. Sehun menghela nafas dan menurunkan kembali ponselnya.

"Smoga dia tidak tersesat.."

. . .

"Uuggh, Luhaannn" Baekhyun melancarkan protes ringan saat tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh kedatangan Luhan yang masuk secara paksa ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung membuka gorden kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak dan menutup wajahnya kembali dengan bantal. Sepagi ini dan ia sudah harus menghadapi wajah menyebalkan Luhan. Tak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini Tuhan, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Bangun Baekie sayang. Hari ini jadwalmu untuk menghadiri pembacaan naskah pertama dramamu!" Luhan menarik paksa bantal yang dipakai menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Dan pria itu langsung memberontak ketika Luhan menahan wajahnya sekaligus menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman selamat pagi tepat di pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Eeerrrggghh, Xi Luhan. Menyingkir dari hidupku!" sebuah bantal di dekatnya Baekhyun lempar menuju arah Luhan, namun sayangnya meleset. Lemparan Baekhyun yang masih setengah tersadar justru terlempar melenceng dan hanya mendarat di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo cepat bersiap, aku tak mau mereka menunggu"

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang main drama itu" sungut Baekhyun dan ia kembali tidur. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkannya dengan bantal saat ini, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun. Namun, pemikirannya itu tak sejalan dengan kenyataan karna Luhan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun membuat kesadaran Baekhyun kembali sepenuhnya.

"Jangan banyak alasan Baek, sebagai manajer yang baik sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memastikan kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Arraseo!"

"Bantu aku dengan tak menampakkan wajahmu dulu. Aku butuh pemandangan segar" ucap Baekhyun sengit dan mendorong Luhan dengan kencang hingga membuat Luhan terjungkal. Luhan merasa seperti mengasuh anak kecil dengan sifat menjengkelkan luar biasa yang membuatnya harus memiliki kesabaran penuh saat mengurusnya. Ia menyesal mengapa memilih pekerjaan sebagai manajer dalam perjalanan hidupnya?

. . .

Jongin mengetuk pena yang dipegangnya berulang kali dengan raut wajah dingin. Suara ketukan antar pena dan meja yang ia timbulkan saling bersahutan dengan helaan nafas juga suara gesekan kertas buku yang dibuka dari masing masing orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Satu jam sudah berlalu, dan pembacaan naskah drama masih belum dilakukan karena menunggu satu pemeran yang tak kunjung datang.

"Sehun ah, hubungi Luhan lagi" Ucap Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dengan malas dan mendial nomor Luhan kembali berusaha menghubungi manajer si artis yang mencari masalah dengan membuat mereka menunggu selama satu jam.

"Dia tak menjawabnya lagi"ucap Sehun bersambut decakan pelan dari aktor dan aktris yang lainnya.

"Haazzz, jinjja. Aku ada pemotretan setelah ini! Kenapa harus membuang waktuku disini Oppa?" Park Jiyeon, salah satu aktris yang ikut mendapat peran dalam drama itu terlihat kesal dan merenggut pada manajer yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku juga ada syuting di acara lain? Bagaimana ini?" satu persatu para aktris dan kru mulai mengeluh dengan keterlambatan jadwal pembacaan naskah pertama. Mereka saling berbisik dan mengeluh membuat suara gaduh dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi orang tersebut semakin menggema. Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Yixing yang hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya saat Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan 'bagaimana-ini'? Pria mungil itu menghela nafas panjang dan memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya.

Tak lama, Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya diikuti pandangan seluruh pasang matayang ada dalam ruangan tersebut, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Wajahnya terlihat dingin karena rasa kecewa yang memuncak. Ia bermaksud untuk menjemput Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri saat suara pintu yang terbuka memecah lamunannya.

Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan santai diikuti Luhan yang terlihat panik di belakangnya. Saat sadar seluruh tatapan mata di ruangan itu terlihat kesal, Luhan melangkah maju dan langsung meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali.

"Jeoseonghamnida, yeorobun. Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini, ada sedikit gangguan dalam perjalanan, sekali lagi mohon maafkan kami" ucap Luhan dengan panik. Jongin menunggu Baekhyun untuk bicara karena salah satu penyebab keterlambatan pembacaan naskah ini masih berdiri dengan santai tanpa satu pun kalimat permintaan maaf yang terucap langsung dari mulutnya. Baekhyun justru memasang wajah malas saat melihat Luhan terlihat kerepotan dengan kegiatan meminta maafnya.

Luhan yang menyadari sikap Baekhyun, langsung menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Luhan menatapnya horor, ia memberi gestur 'apa' pada manajernya tersebut dan langsung merenggut saat Luhan membisikkan kalimat 'cepat minta maaf'.

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya dan beralih melihat ke arah Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Aku minta maaf, ada beberapa wartawan yang mencegatku untuk interview tadi. Aku lupa jika janji dengan wartawan itu dan pembacaan naskah ada di waktu yang bersamaan" sahut Baekhyun malas. Pelipis Luhan sudah dipenuhi keringat dingin saat Baekhyun meminta maaf dengan memberikan alasan yang jujur, padahal ia sudah memberi alasan lain mengenai keterlambatan mereka agar para artis dan kru yang menunggu mereka tak merasa sakit hati. Nyatanya Baekhyun dengan mudahnya berkata jujur. Manajer tampan itu menepuk pelan keningnya, dan hanya bisa berharap agar kelakuan Baekhyun tak berakhir menjadi perdebatan sengit dengan kru kru yang lain.

Protesan ringan saling bersahutan dari smua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Terkecuali dengan Kyungsoo, pria mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan juga Luhan. Ia bermaksud menarik Jongin agar tak memperpanjang masalah dengan Baekhyun dan segera memulai pembacaan naskah pertama.

Namun ketika ia telah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, matanya membulat saat ia melihat pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggunakan pakaian dengan model yang sama, kaus dengan motif belang horizontal walapun dengan warna yang berbeda. Kaus yang Kyungsoo kenakan berwarna belang biru muda, sedangkan belang pada kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan berwarna merah muda. Mereka terlihat seperti bayi kembar.

"Oh, pakaian mereka sama?" bisik salah satu kru saat mereka menyadari persamaan itu.

"Waah mereka berjodoh?" teman kru tersebut membalas bisikan temannya dan menjadi kegiatan saling berbisik dari kru kru yang lain.

"Akan menjadi sebuah kesialan jika pemain memakai pakaian yang sama saat pembacaan naskah pertama!" ucap Park Jiyeon tiba tiba, dan seluruh kru mengangguk menyetujui kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari Jiyeon.

"Yak, bagaimana bisa kau memakai pakaian yang sama denganku?" Baekhyun membelalak horor dan memandang remeh pada Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat tak dapat menerima mengenai ketidaksengajaan kesamaan pakaian tersebut. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah bersiap siap dengan berdiri tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"A-aku tak mengerti" Kyungsoo menjawab teriakan Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ganti pakaianmu!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak, namun Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hanya tak merasa harus mengikuti perintah Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mau..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan, Yixing bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku pada posisinya yang berada di sebelah Jongin.

"Kau?" Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya. Ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud keluar dari ruangan tersebut saat terdengar suara Jongin yang menginterupsinya.

"Kyung, ganti bajumu sekarang" ucapan Jongin terdengar sangat jelas dan membuat semua orang yang di ruangan tersebut membelalak. Seperti dugaan mereka sebelumnya, sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo yang akan diminta mengalah untuk mengganti pakaiannya mengingat karakter Baekhyun yang tak akan bisa diperintah oleh siapapun. Baekhyun sendiri sudah berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu ia atau Kyungsoo yang keluar ruangan.

"T-tapi.." Kyungsoo sudah akan mengajukan protes pada Jongin saat sutradara itu berbalik dan memberi Kyungsoo pandangan lembut.

"Ganti pakaianmu sekarang agar pembacaan naskah dapat segera dimulai" ucap Jongin dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan memberi isyarat pada Yixing agar membawa Kyungsoo keluar ruangan. Yixing mengangguk dan menyeret lengan Kyungsoo dengan pelan menuju mobil mereka agar Kyungsoo dapat berganti pakaian. Saat Kyungsoo melewatinya Baekhyun mengamati kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan angkuh, dan ia menyadari dengan betul saat smua orang menatapnya secara bersamaan.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau tak berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menghambat drama ini lagi" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk membuat Luhan yang berdiri di samping artisnya hanya bisa menghirup udara dengan berat.

To Be Continued

Review juseyoo, reader yang baik hati ^_^


End file.
